clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andreylaur
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Andreylaur! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 09:25, September 10, 2010 WOW!!! WOW MAN YOU ARE SUPER AWESOME!YOUR VIDS ARE TOTTALY COOL!!!!!!Dodo8My talk page 13:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) CPW Videos I never check this ,but it have a Funny Pictures Galley.Is called: Club Penguin Wiki:Funny Pictures.Dodo8My talk page 07:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And if you want to change your pictures go at: There you can change your signature,change your user photo,etc.If you have a problem send me a meesage. When you want to write a name of a page,bt it isn't good in proposition,you can do this Pirate party.Click edit to see what id do RE This because the file need to be in format PNG,JPG,etc.But never bmp (bitmap image).Dodo8My talk page 07:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know Do you have a mail?You can give me the photo and i'll upload it to see if it works. Designer Can you recomand me a design program im trying for years to found one!Dodo8My talk page 08:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And sorry because we talk so much \,yuos should delete the archives of this page. You buy it,or you download it from .....I think you know what. I'm download it from (Argh!) Bay Torrents I'm dowloadin from Pirate Bay it's 91% already!And i use gimp to make background transparent!Dodo8My talk page 08:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And how you use sony Vegas effects?You buy it?I can't get a serial code! WAIT,PHOTOSHOP HAS DOWNLOADED YAY! OOOpss...This is a litlle compicated,i'm waitin for my dad.I want to be a IT Pogramator,i know to make bat. files.